Uesato Hinata
is one of the main characters of the light novel Nogi Wakaba is a Hero. She, along with five other girls, is a part of the first Hero Team. She is also the main character appearing in her titular series, Uesato Hinata is a Miko. Background One of the members of the very first Hero team, and also a MikoCh.2: "A Miko is an oracle who can hear the voice of the gods. Thanks to that ability, Hinata was able to save numerous people during the attack. Although it says "hearing the voice of the gods", it is not through common speech, but rather in the form of symbols and suggestive hints that instructions are transmitted to her.", meaning that she can hear the voices of gods. However, she is not an actual Hero, and is therefore frozen in time during forestization like other non-Heroes. Her childhood friend is Nogi Wakaba, and they are very close. Like her, Hinata was born in the . Appearance Hinata has long, rosy-purple hair that falls just below her waist. It is held back by a red headband with red ribbons. Her eye color appears to be a dark/moderate red. Her school uniform consists of a maroon shirt with a navy blue jacket and skirt. Parts of her outfit have light blue undertones. Personality Hinata is a very playful person who has been seen "flirting" with the other characters before, mostly with Wakaba. She cares deeply about her friends, and she feels that one of the most important things is seeing them smile. However, she is not afraid to speak her mind, especially if it involves what's right. Abilities As a Miko, Hinata is able to hear the voices of the gods but in the form of stars and images and it is up to her to decipher them. This is useful to the Hero team because she is able to foresee Vertex attacks and other related events. She does not have any other abilities due to not having any fairies or other powers granted by the Taisha. Plot Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Chapter 10 Chapter 11 Chapter 12 Chapter 13 Chapter 14 Chapter 15 Chapter 16 Chapter 17 Chapter 18 Chapter 19 Extra Chapter Relationships Nogi Wakaba Hinata's childhood friend and fellow member of the first Hero team (despite not being a Hero). Even though Hinata's playfulness contrasts with Wakaba's seriousness, the two are very close. Hinata has been shown to care for Wakaba when needed, and Wakaba does not seem to mind this (most prominently seen here, where the former is cleaning the latter's ears). Forms of Address Gallery Change uesato.png|Face details Hinata.jpg Chara18 img.png Screen Shot 2017-04-04 at 1.50.17 PM.png|Hinata in the 4koma. 1065 i6lxmwxtdr.jpeg Screen Shot 2017-04-30 at 10.24.34 AM.png 1316 h44rb4bmcv.jpeg 1328 oqjxabkoqu.jpeg 1455 6aseievndq.jpeg 1521 yxefecavro.jpeg Screen Shot 2017-04-02 at 2.14.46 PM.png 1490874727936.jpg Wakaba-hinata-bw.jpg 1065 lrljdfje0b.jpeg 1086 waesnwwole.jpeg 1316 q10g8zrwp9.jpeg Screen Shot 2017-01-03 at 10.56.46 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-17 at 12.04.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-17 at 12.04.42 PM.png 1490892271429.jpg 00120.jpeg Mobile Game Chara18 img.png 18hu sd 01.png HinataMiko.png 1530176383208.png 1530176320859.png YuYuYuiGroup.jpeg 3dba794b8d8865b4dc8b4b62bd9be6227e71b587 zpsgbbub2fz.PNG C1cd6d7800ab408c52e4909e711f706fa5d3ea5f.png Uesato Hinata icon.png|Uesato Hinata Twitter icon HinataCasualSummer.png HinataCasualWinter.png HinataScarf.png HinataSchoolSummerHY.png HinataSchoolWinterHY.png References Navigation Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Miko Category:Taisha Category:Deceased